New Age Naruto (NarutoD20) Wikia
Welcome! Hello and welcome to New Age Naruto. This page is designed to serve as an information storage place for the IMVU RP group New Age Naruto (NarutoD20). Here you will find all the current classes, feats, jutsu, and items that make NaN truly stand out from the other Naruto RP's on IMVU.This group is meant for people who enjoy Naruto RP on IMVU to have a stable and ever-evolving place where RP can take place. This group is set in the time just prior to the villages being formed, so as players join they will have the ability to create a truly unique and, hopefully, entertaining NarutoVerse. Though at the moment not all jutsu or items might appear upon the wiki, it will constantly be expanded upon in order of submission and sooner or later the entirety of Naruto jutsu will be available for use in this RP. The only thing "banned" i.e. not available for player use, is the 10 tails and abilities that were unique to Otsutsuki characters (Rikudo Sage Mode, Kaguya Otsutsuki's Rinne-sharingan, just to name a few). The "generic" Rinnengan as unlocked by Madara is available for use by as many players as unlock it, as well as the Mangekyou Sharingan and rarer jutsu such as Earth Grudge Fear, Ranmaru's Doujutsu, and Chimera Technique. We currently have articles with edits!] How do I Create a Character? 1 Pick a clan from (https://newagenaruto.fandom.com/wiki/Clans) Each clan has separate bonuses to stats and certain other abilities that make them unique. Not being in a clan grants the character an additional feat. 2 Pick classes from (https://newagenaruto.fandom.com/wiki/Classes) keep in mind there is a link to the excel sheets where the mechanics of the class are set up (https://newagenaruto.fandom.com/wiki/Classes#OneDrive_Link). Every class has four core axis to keep track of: Base Attack Bonus, Fortitude Save, Reflex Save, and Will Save. Base Attack Bonus (BaB): your character’s weapon skills, such as kunai, swords or unarmed attacks. A BaB will look like w/x/y/z and each value is an attack that your character can do per post. A x/y/z is considered an average BaB, x/y is poor, and w/x/y/z is considered a good BaB. Saves are your defenses against jutsu. Reflex represents physically dodging a jutsu. Fortitude is against an unavoidable attack, but one where the user can use chakra or a physical defense to mitigate the damage of the attack. Will Saves are mental defenses against illusions or compulsion (genjutsu) 3 Base Attack Bonus: If you only have one class, the BaB is easy to figure out, you simply go the level on the table and enter the value. However, in the case of a multiclass character, figuring out the BaB is a simple process of addition. Take all the numbers from the different classes and add them into one single value. Then take that value and compare it to the class with the highest BaB out of the ones your character has. The closest split to total to that value is the number of attacks you will have. For example a brawler 10’s BaB is 7/2. Taijutsu level 5 gives a BaB of 5. So the process would be 7 + 2 + 5 = 14. Looking on taijutsu for 14 we see either 9/4 or 10/5 so you would have a BaB of 10/4 or 9/5 up to you. 4 Saves are easier, you just add all the individual saves into a single number (reflex goes with reflex, fort goes with fort, will with will saves). 5 Pick a character’s feats from (https://newagenaruto.fandom.com/wiki/Feats). Feats are a character’s extra training done to make them unique. Things such as extra natures, the ability to modify a jutsu and allow you to cast more jutsu per post, or to combine two jutsu together are considered feats. Additional weapon training and mastery, these are also represented as feats in this RP. A character gets 1 feat at first level, 3rd level then every 3 levels after (6, 9, 12, 15 etc). Most classes also award bonus feats. 6 Jutsu Each class has a list of available jutsu per level. Each list is tracked separately even if you multiclass. Chakra is added into a single pool and can be spent on jutsu of any class freely. Jutsu can be found on (https://newagenaruto.fandom.com/wiki/Jutsu/Techniques) 7 Items: Items are things like gear which includes weapons, equipment, and other things used by your character. Each level 15 starts with 240,000 to spend on items. Weapons can be found on (https://newagenaruto.fandom.com/wiki/Basic_Weapons). Armor is on (https://newagenaruto.fandom.com/wiki/Armor). Equipment other than that can be located on (http://www.d20srd.org/indexes/magicItems.htm), items on this page can be bought for full price, but some items (such as a flying carpet) would have to be explained in naruto terms to be appropriate for the setting. New players are also able to start with a “standard kit” for a level 15: Belt of Constitution +6 (36k), Headband of Wisdom (or int) +6 (36k), +8 Bracers of Armor (64k), +3 Natural Armor Ring (18k), +3 Ring of Protection (18k) ( 3 natural armor and 3 deflection to armor), Vest of Resistance +4 (16k). These items provide a bonus to a character’s health and chakra, chance to hit with jutsu and also defenses against melee and jutsu attacks. 8 Finishing Touches: After having completed your characters items and feats this is the time when you go back and finish things like stat modifiers (stat - 10) / 2. Also your character’s health and bonus chakra are calculated at this time. Tidy up your bio and finish the attack bonuses for the weapons you will use (if you use several) Finish your jutsu DC (10 + casting stat (int or wisdom) + Jutsu level + feats). After this step, feel free to submit your bio and start RPing! good ? Table of Contents Jutsu Weapons Classes Clans Recent Activity Category:Browse